badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
YWAD.forum.com
There are a lot of creepy things on the internet. One day at school. my friends told me of a forum called "www.YWAD.forum.com". They said that everyone who goes on it dies, but most of the time if you search for it, you get nothing. Supposedly, the odds of you getting to it are very slim. My friend said that he tried accessing it dozens of times but he was unable to do so. When I got home, I decided to search it up. I got nothing so I tried again. I still got nothing. I decided to try and find it one last time. When I searched for it this time, however, I actually got to a web page. It was all white and there was a message which said "Now is your time to leave. If you want to leave then exit out of this webpage and no harm will come to you. If you click the button which says "Join Forum", however, there is no going back." I rolled my eyes and I clicked "Join Forum". It brought me to a screen which said "Pick your username and click begin". I entered in "Pretzelfan001" and I then joined the forum. When I got there, there was a post by someone named "YWAD Founder". YWAD Founder: Welcome to death. I noticed a reply box down below. Pretzelfan001: Is anyone here? Just then, another person entered in something. SpelingError: Pretzel, did you find this webpage too. Pretzelfan001: Yes, how did you get here? SpelingError: I heard about this page and I decided to check it out. sdrawkcaB: I hope that this isn't some kind of a virus link. 123454321: This is probably just some shock site or something. YWAD Founder: You will all die shortly unless you play my game. sdrawkcaB: What kind of weird shit is this? YWAD Founder: If you want to survive then stay here, do what I say, and you will be okay. 123454321: Dude, quit being a fucking troll. Pretzelfan001: We're probably just wasting our time here. Let's just go. YWAD Founder: If you guys go then you will all die. sdrawkcaB: Yeah, I'm going to go now. See you guys later. ---sdrawkcaB has left the chat--- After he left the chat, a video instantly popped up. I clicked it and I saw a kid sitting at his computer. The camera was right behind him and I saw that it was sdrawkcaB! I saw him typing "Yeah, I'm going to go now. See you guys later." As soon as he closed out the webpage, a low-pitched scream was heard behind him. He turned around and screamed in terror. I saw 2 sharp claws tear him open and his blood looked too realistic to be fake. He actually just died. I was shocked. I went back to the chat and I saw 2 new messages. 123454321: What the fuck was that? SpelingError: What kind of sick shit is this. Pretzelfan001: Did he just die? YWAD Founder: sdrawkcaB has just been killed. I tried to warn him. If you 3 leave also, you will all die as well. If you want to live then stay here and play my fucking game, alright? I sat there sitting in silence. I didn't know what to type. I looked out my window to make sure that no one was there. I couldn't see anyone outside my window. Pretzelfan001: What is your game you sick fuck? YWAD Founder: You have 5 guesses to guess which words I'm thinking of. If you guys fail to guess it in that time then you will all die. If you do guess it right, you and all other survivors, if any, will be granted their freedom. If you don't guess it in 5 minutes, I will kill you as well. YWAD Founder: SpelingError, you will go first. Your time starts now. SpelingError: You have to give me at least a hint. YWAD Founder: "You have to give me at least a hint." is not the correct answer. You have 4 guesses left. SpelingError: That wasn't a guess you moron. That was a question. YWAD Founder: "That wasn't a guess you moron. That was a question." is not the correct answer. You have 3 guesses left. Pretzelfan001: He takes everything you type as a guess. Only type your guesses and nothing else. YWAD Founder: 4 minutes left and 3 guesses left. SpelingError: YWAD Founder? YWAD Founder: "YWAD Founder?" is not the correct answer. You have 2 guesses left. SpelingError: www.YWAD.forum.com? YWAD Founder: "www.YWAD.forum.com" is not the correct answer. You have 1 guess left. 123454321: This is so unfair. How the fuck are we supposed to know this? YWAD Founder: You have to figure it out. Use your brain and you will get out of here alive. YWAD Founder: 3 minutes left and 1 guess left. SpelingError: Forum? YWAD Founder: "Forum?" is not the correct answer. You are out of guesses. Goodbye. Just then, another video popped up. A part of me was saying not to click it, but I did it anyways. I had to know what happened to him and I had to figure out what was going on here. The video showed SpelingError typing in his last guess and getting it wrong. Just then, a large claw ripped through his chest, ripped some of his intestines out, and started eating them. It then clawed at his head which finished him off. --SpelingError has left the chat--- I was scared. 2 people just died and now it was only down to me and 123454321 to figure out the answer to this stupid game. YWAD Founder: Remember, if you guys aren't able to figure this out then you will all die just like sdrawkcaB and SpelingError died. YWAD Founder: 123454321, you will go next. Your time starts now. 123454321: death forum? YWAD Founder: "death forum?" is not the correct answer. You have 4 guesses left. Pretzelfan001: Don't just guess randomly. Try to think it out with me. Pretzelfan001: Here are some of my guesses: Death Website, Creepy Forum, Die Website, and Welcome to death. 123454321: Death Website? YWAD Founder: "Death Website?" is not the correct answer. You have 3 guesses left. 123454321: Creepy Forum? YWAD Founder: "Creepy Forum?" is not the correct answer. You have 2 guesses left. 123454321: Die Website? YWAD Founder: "Die Website?" is not the correct answer. You have 1 guess left. 123454321 stopped guessing now. He could tell that he was probably going to die. YWAD Founder: 4 minutes left and 1 guess left. YWAD Founder: 3 minutes left and 1 guess left. YWAD Founder: 2 minutes left and 1 guess left. YWAD Founder: 1 minute left and 1 guess left. 123454321: Welcome to death? YWAD Founder: "Welcome to death" is not the correct answer. You are out of guesses. Goodbye. Just then, another video popped up. Shivering in fear, I clicked on it. It showed 123454321 standing up at his computer. He was screaming "Get the fuck away from me wherever you are!" Just then, the camera moved towards him very fast and he started screaming. When it hit him, it ripped him into dozens of pieces and he was now a pile of scattered organs. It was now my turn to play. YWAD Founder: Remember, if you aren't able to figure this out then you will be killed just like sdrawkcaB, SpelingError, and 123454321 died. YWAD Founder: Since you're the last survivor, I will give you a hint. The word is the abbreviation for "YWAD". You have 5 guesses to figure it out. Your time starts now. Pretzelfan001: You Welcome All Death? YWAD Founder: "You Welcome All Death?" is not the correct answer. You have 4 guesses left. Pretzelfan001: You're Winning And Dying? YWAD Founder: "You're Winning and Dying?" is not the correct answer. You have 3 guesses left. Shit, I thought. How the fuck was I supposed to know this. I knew that there was no way that I would be able to figure it out. It could be anything. For all I know, it could just be random words. YWAD Founder: 4 minutes left and 3 guesses left. Pretzelfan001: You're Weird And Dead? YWAD Founder: "You're Weird And Dead?" is not the correct answer. You have 2 guesses left. YWAD Founder: 3 minutes left and 2 guesses left. I tried to think of something that made any sense. YWAD Founder: 2 minutes left and 2 guesses left. Pretzelfan001: You've Won And Died? YWAD Founder: "You've Won And Died?" is not the correct answer. You have one guess left. YWAD Founder: 1 minute left and 1 guess left. This was my last chance. I had to figure out something very quickly. Suddenly, I remembered a post he wrote when he was explaining how this game works. He wrote: "You guys have 5 guesses to guess which words I'm thinking of. If you guys fail to guess it in that time then you will all die. If you do guess it right, you and all other survivors, if any, will be granted their freedom. If you don't guess it in 5 minutes, I will kill you as well." He wrote "you will all die" in there. "You Will All Die" is the correct word. YWAD Founder: 30 seconds left and 1 guess left. I started typing it in. YWAD Founder: 25 seconds left and 1 guess left. I was about done typing it in. YWAD Founder: 20 seconds left and 1 guess left. YWAD Founder: 19 seconds YWAD Founder: 18 seconds YWAD Founder: 17 seconds Pretzelfan001: It is called You Will All Die YWAD Founder: That is not the correct answer. You are out of guesses. Goodbye. Pretzelfan001: Wait! YWAD Founder: What do you want? Are you trying to prolong your inevitable death? Pretzelfan001: Before you kill me, I need to know what the right answer was. YWAD Founder: The correct answer was "You Will All Die". Pretzelfan001: That's what I guessed you asshole. YWAD Founder: No, you guessed "It is called You Will All Die". The correct answer was "You Will All Die". This website is abbreviated "YWAD", not "IICYWAD". Goodbye. My heart froze. I came that close to survival. I do not believe what just happened. I don't want to die. Suddenly, my train of thought was broken by a knife slicing my throat open. ---Pretzelfan001 has left the chat--- ---YWAD Founder has deleted all previous messages--- YWAD Founder: Welcome to death. BigMan5: What the hell is this crap. Burrito: I finally got here. The Letter 7: I wonder what I'll find here. PlayingCards: Is this a virus link? Xyzyx: It took me like 20 tries to get here. GreenGrass: How many people are going to get here. YWAD Founder: All of you will be killed shortly unless you play my game. Burrito: What do you mean by 'game'? YWAD Founder: If you're not able to guess what words I'm thinking of, you will all die. Another masterpiece by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Computers and Internet Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta